The present invention relates to the field of suspension systems for snow vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a snow exclusion component of the suspension system that provides improved performance of the suspension system by reducing or eliminating snow from packing into the suspension wells.
Snowmobiles are typically used for travel over snow. Generally, a snowmobile includes a tread on the lower rear of the snowmobile that is driven by an engine, and two skis attached to the lower front of the snowmobile that provide steering and support for the snowmobile. The tread rotates around a series of suspension wheels thereby gripping the snow and moving the snowmobile. The skis are linked to a suspension system that absorbs the impact when a ski hits a hard surface. The suspension system also provides the necessary linkage to couple the skis to a handlebar and therefore allow a snowmobiler to steer the snowmobile. This type of snowmobile is generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,941.
Oftentimes snowmobiling is done in deep snow, which presents problems for existing snowmobiles when snow becomes packed into the suspension wells. In deep snow, especially powdery snow, the front of the snowmobile can bog down when the front skis are unable to suspend the front of the snowmobile on the snow. This happens, in part, when snow becomes packed into the wheel wells increasing the weight of the front of the snowmobile and increasing the resistance of the front of the snowmobile.
Having snow packed into the suspension wells also significantly interferes with the snowmobiles suspension system. The suspension wells allow the snowmobile""s suspension components to move as needed through their normal range of motion without interference. The movement of the suspension components is significantly hampered when a large quantity of snow becomes packed into the suspension well. This problem is exacerbated when the snow packed in the suspension wells turns to ice as a result of the heat from the engine.
The inside of the suspension well is typically the outer wall of the snowmobile""s engine housing. Accordingly, the suspension well is heated-up during use from emitted engine heat causing the snow adjacent the wall to melt and subsequently freeze into ice away from the wall. Oftentimes the icing occurs on or about the suspension system components. A significant build-up of ice also occurs when the snowmobile is parked allowing the engine to cool and the wet snow to freeze. This combination of packed snow and ice formation can lead to significant interference with the movement of the suspension system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a snowmobile that reduces or eliminates snow from entering the snowmobile""s suspension wells. It is against the backdrop of problems associated with snow entering the suspension wells, as discussed above, that the present invention was developed.
The present invention solves the problems described above. In general, the instant invention is for a suspension well covering device for use with a snowmobile, the snowmobile including a cowling defining a belly pan and a suspension well, the suspension well defining an opening through which a suspension system extends outwardly. The suspension well covering device including a skirt adapted to be attached to said cowling and to substantially cover said opening in said suspension well.
The skirt structure extends from the housing and extends over the suspension extending from the suspension well, and attaches to the auxiliary ski. The skirt has apertures to allow the suspension structure to extend therethrough, so as to not interfere with the operation of the suspension. The skirt structure keeps most, if not all, of the snow out of the suspension well. The skirt can be removable, and can be made of a variety of fabrics and materials for its intended purpose.
The foregoing and other features, utilities and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.